


床散架的百题

by muqining



Category: tharn type the series （TV）
Genre: M/M, 口交, 肉段子百题, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqining/pseuds/muqining
Summary: 小两口恩恩爱爱的日常
Relationships: Tharn/Type
Kudos: 33





	床散架的百题

**Author's Note:**

> 不成熟的肉段子，各种场景都有

情1～10

1.口交  
Type很少帮Tharn口交。所以当他含着Tharn的阴茎吮吸，慢慢含进去，舌头被挤的没地方只能来回舔舐，半跪着手撑着地，被Tharn顶的狠了，噎出了满眼的水雾，微微抬头眼角微红的瞪着Tharn，然后被撞的更狠更快，弄了一脸白浊。

2.白衬衫  
Type的腿，又长又直，不夸张的肌肉手感很好，只穿了一件刚到大腿根的白衬衫，臀部撑起一段诱人的弧，被Tharn推到椅子上，两条腿分开支在扶手上，从膝盖一直吻到大腿内侧，刚洗完澡的身体带着水汽和淡淡的香味，让混血儿忍不住轻轻的舔咬，Type忍不住夹起腿却被Tharn死死摁住，隔着衬衫亲吻Type的敏感点，挺立的乳头，分明的腹肌，微微颤抖的小腹和已经精神起来的阴茎

3.醉后  
Tharn人气很高，常常从酒吧回来喝醉了，满身酒气的钻进浴室，Type第一次见的时候不放心跟进去了，看见Tharn穿着衬衫裤子躺在浴缸里，花洒开着，浸湿了头发和衣服，黑色的衬衫紧贴在身上，勾勒出宽厚的肩和线条良好的腰，引的Type咽了咽口水走过去帮对方脱衣服，微凉的手指从领口划过，慢慢的解着扣子，一颗一颗，露出白皙紧实的腹肌，Type觉得自己被眼前的混血儿迷惑住了，他跨进浴缸俯下身开始从Tharn的胸口一路吻到小腹，刚想抬头的时候却被摁住了。“乖宝宝，乖宝宝，继续”骨节分明的手拂过Type的肩胛，仿佛在鼓励“用嘴，慢慢来，别怕”

4.游戏  
Type喜欢在每个空闲的日子打游戏，趴在床上，懒散的，搂着柔软的抱枕，身边放满了零食。哥哥一进门就看见床上穿着自己的大T恤，光裸的腿一摇一摆的晃着，嘴里还叼着巧克力棒嘟囔着游戏的术语的Type。被美色晃了眼的Tharn脱了外套和上衣走过去，左腿插进Type的腿间，俯身压在了对方身上，“在玩游戏吗”嘴唇凑近耳边，温热的呼吸喷在耳廓“比我们的游戏好玩？”。  
Type吓得想要挣扎，却被身上的人完全压制住了，Tharn的手隔着衣服摸上了人饱满的胸肌，揉捏着敏感的乳头“亲爱的，你玩你的游戏，我玩我的”，低头舔上南方青年微微颤抖的肩“嘘，宝宝，要忍住声音”。另一只手却向下握住了Type的阴茎，开始缓缓套弄，抚摸着柱身，揉着吐出一点水的龟头“宝宝乖，射到哥哥手上好不好”

5.镜子  
Tharn色胆包天的时候会在Type洗完澡只穿着浴袍的时候进浴室，趁着人不注意从后面抱住他的腰，握着他的肉棒套弄，在Type挣扎的时候亲他耳后的敏感点，揉他的乳头，玩到腿软没力气挣扎躺倒在自己怀里。趁着Type高潮失神的时候揽着腰撞进去，让他不得不扶着镜子前的洗漱池，抬高屁股迎接九浅一深的肏弄，干到濒临高潮的时候Tharn坏心眼的抹掉镜子上的水汽，捏起Type的下巴让他看镜子里的自己，一边用力一边在人耳边说骚话，说“乖宝宝，看看你自己，骚的多漂亮”

6.奶油蛋糕  
Tharn是喜欢惊喜的人，所以他会在Type的住处伏击对方，蒙住Type的眼睛推到床上，用吻堵住对方的言语，手上一刻不停的解扣子，解完脱掉自己的衣服裤子往旁边一躺。拎起送给人家的奶油蛋糕就往自己身上抹，然后还一脸乖巧说，乖宝宝，不来尝尝你的蛋糕吗？

7.对方的家  
他们彻底公开后，Tharn会去Type家拜访，晚上在Type的房间休息，在对方睡的迷迷糊糊时压在人身上亲吻他的敏感点，含住弟弟的乳头轻轻舔咬，握着饱满的臀瓣揉弄，等Type清醒过来的时候Tharn已经扒下了他的裤子开始帮他口交。惊慌失措的南方青年想要推开，却被经验丰富的混血儿一个深喉给刺激的惊叫出声，因为害羞只能自己捂住嘴任Tharn为所欲为。度假村的墙壁不薄，但心虚的孩子还是怕隔壁的父母听见，又被快感刺激的头昏脑胀，一只手咬在嘴里一只手攥着枕头，委屈的直掉眼泪，而Tharn却更坏心眼的将两根手指探入弟弟的后穴，浅浅的挖弄穴壁，按压Type的前列腺直到他忍不住哭叫着射出来

8.公共场所  
两个人在一起很久之后，Tharn带着恋人去练鼓的音乐室，说要教对音乐一窍不通的人打鼓，把Type整个人完整的抱在怀里，握着手带他敲鼓，敲着敲着就让Type自己来，然后抱着对方的腰轻轻摩擦揉捏，在Type玩的得趣时把手从裤腰里伸进去，借着鼓的遮掩把玩微勃的肉棒，Type不敢挣扎因为旁边还有人在，只能拼命咬着嘴唇，眼角浮现一片艳红，被欺负的狠了也只能微微弓着身子克制手上的颤抖，他却还在耳边逗弄着说“宝宝乖，别叫出来”

9.早餐  
因为懒，Type常常早上洗完澡出来吃早餐时，只穿着Tharn的睡袍，坐在沙发上两条长腿一支，抱着抱枕毫无自觉的撒着娇要男朋友喂他水果和拌海鲜。Tharn也纵容，就慢慢的喂他，间或自己吃两口，等看着面前的人吃饱了，带着些许困倦的眯着眼打瞌睡。就去厨房收拾碗筷，回来时小少爷脾气的Type已经躺在沙发上像是睡着了的样子。于是带点无奈且宠溺的笑，过去想帮他拢好衣服垫个枕头，结果却被Type抱住了胳膊不撒手。  
被撒娇了的人控制不住自己的笑，另一只手从弟弟的额头轻抚到下颌，慢慢的摩擦着修长的脖颈，精致的锁骨和弹性十足的胸脯，Type迷迷糊糊的蜷起身子，却让Tharn更忍不住开始挑逗他。玩弄乳头，舔吮轮廓分明的腹肌，轻噬敏感到微微颤抖的腰侧，在Type清醒些看到伏在身上的哥哥时下意识抬腿要踹开，结果被拉住顺势正面翻了过来。握住纤细的脚踝分开腿围到自己腰上，把人抱起来逗着“乖宝宝，吵醒你了，老公再把你操晕好不好”

10.冰淇淋  
奶白色的冰淇淋滴在艳红的乳头上，敏感的红樱被刺激的红肿挺立，Type被Tharn用领带捆住手按在床上，嘴里含着糖果呜咽着骂着却无力挣扎，只能被Tharn亵玩着敏感点，口腔的温热覆盖了冰淇淋的冷，冷热交替的刺激使得快感成倍增加，下半身的阴茎已经被刺激的半勃，衣服被剥光，一身赤裸对着衣冠楚楚，Type被欺负的说不出话只能抽噎。而Tharn却恶趣味的握着弟弟的阴茎不紧不慢的刺激着，调笑着问“乖宝宝，还要吃更大更热的东西吗？”


End file.
